


Home

by happyevraftr



Series: Love In Strange Places [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Porn, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyevraftr/pseuds/happyevraftr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Erica still has to stop and remind herself it’s ok to be happy. For the first time in her life she has a place where she belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> 5/5 TW mini!bang stories
> 
> Wonderful art by smalfoyblack. Art master post can be found [here](stitchedwrists.tumblr.com/tagged/tw+superbang+art).

Sometimes Erica still has to stop and remind herself it’s ok to be happy. She spent so long hating her life, drowning in a disease she couldn’t control. School used to be the bane of her existence. Perpetuating her misery and making it seem like there was no way out.  
  
Now the world is at her fingertips and she can hardly believe it. The wolf has settled easily beneath her skin, sliding in like an old friend that was always supposed to be there. Nearly overnight she’s morphed from the weakest human to one of the strongest werewolves. While she would never willingly go through epilepsy again, it has made her stronger now that it’s gone. Her threshold for pain is superior to all those around her, excluding only Derek.  
  
Pain has been shackled to her since birth and it’s made her tough. Just rough around the edges enough to survive the hardships that come with being a wolf. Hunters will come, danger will constantly be at her door, but she will be ready. Nothing she faces will be any worse than what she’s already endured.  
  
The unexpected detail in all of this is Boyd.  
  
Erica glances across the room at her pack mate and a thrill of contentment runs through her. He’s understood her since the beginning. Always standing by her side and giving her someone to lean on. She’s never had that before- never thought she would to be honest.  
  
Boyd looks up at her over the book he’s been reading. “You ok?” he asks.  
  
“Yeah,” she says with a soft smile. “Just thinking.”  
  
“About?” he asks. Erica traces his movement as he sets his book down and leans forward in his chair. He’s always giving her his complete attention and it never fails to make her feel special. Like she’s the only one in the room. She hadn’t realized that could be a good thing until now.  
  
“How different everything is now. Sometimes I think it’s all a dream,” she says.  
  
Boyd stands and walks over to her on the couch. He sits down and pulls her into the fold of his strong embrace. Erica sighs happily and leans into him.  
  
Sunday’s are their day. The Hale house is always empty and it’s the perfect time to just be together. To share a little bit of peace and quiet together amidst the craziness that has become their life.  
  
Boyd strokes over her hair and kisses the top of her head. “You deserve this. More than anyone else I know.”  
  
The words wrap around her cratered heart and fill a few more of the gaping holes. “So do you,” she mumbles into his crumpled t-shirt. They stay that way for a while, Erica pressed to his chest and listening to the steady thrum of his heart.  
  
They break apart when Boyd cradles her face and pulls her back to kiss her. She smiles into the kiss and leans into him. It reminds her so much of their first kiss. Boyd had been pacing nervously outside the train car when she emerged, finally healed after the Kanima attack. There had been no hesitation as he closed the distance between them, took her face in his hands and kissed her senseless. Nothing had been able to separate them since that day.  
  
Her thoughts are broken when Boyd drops his hands to her waist and helps her straddle his lap. A chord of lust rings through her and she shudders against him. He cups her cheek and just looks at her.  _Really_  looks at her. It makes Erica feel more beautiful than any words could express.  
  
She bends down and seals their lips together. As she works her mouth over his she slowly grinds down into his lap. The friction is delicious, but not nearly enough, and she’s soon wanting for more.  
  
“Upstairs?” she asks in between kisses.  
  
He hums into her mouth and lifts them off the couch. Institutionally  she wraps her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. As he carries her up the stairs she nips at his neck; sucking at his skin and laving over the bite marks with her tongue.  
  
Boyd’s always been a man of few words, but she’s long ago come to hear what he’s saying without them. She knows he wants her by the way his breathing becomes heavier, breath ghosting across her cheek with each heave of his chest. The way his fingers dig into her back just that little extra bit tells her how he needs this; needs her.  
  
When they finally make it to the guest bedroom they’ve claimed on their own (the pack won’t go near it because of all the “sex smells”), Boyd gently sets her down on the bed and climbs her body.  
  
Hovering just above her, he drapes her in his strength. The warmth of his body permeates her own and overwhelms her with a feeling of home and safe. He bends down and kisses her as he runs his hands up and down her sides; rucking her shirt up in the process. Every gentle glide of his fingertips over her heated skin is like an electric shock. It makes her gasp into his mouth and roll her hips up into Boyd’s.  
  
Most times the wolf takes over and everything about sex is wild and primal, but today somethings different. There’s a laziness to Boyd’s touch; a careful precision to each and every movement that already has her coming unglued.  
  
She reaches for the hem of his shirt and tugs at it while biting at his lower lip. He pulls back and sits up, pulling the shirt up and over his head before tossing it across the room. Initially Erica was drawn to him because of his loyalty and his uncanny ability to see past her walls; however, she also can’t deny how much she appreciates his body. He’s broad, toned and so strong. Strong enough to chase away her nightmares and carry her when she’s not strong enough to walk alone.  
  
With one hand she strokes over his toned abs, shamelessly tracing them with her eyes. The sights makes her squirm, trying to get some friction between her legs. He smiles at her and bends down for another sweet kiss, tracing her lips with his tongue.  
  
Unable to wait any longer, she uses her full strength to flip them over. Once on top she slides down his legs and takes his pants with her. Boyd being fully naked distracts her and she takes a second to admire him, eyes roaming up and down his body. His cock is standing hard between his legs and it makes her mouth water. With renewed purpose she removes the rest of her clothes and moves back up the bed.  
  
She sucks the head of him into her mouth and swirls her tongue around it. Boyd gasps above her and bucks his hips a little. She doesn’t do this very often, usually too wound up for any type of foreplay. When she does though, Boyd makes all these little gasps and moans that she saves away. That she can make him feel this way still blows her mind.  
  
Using one hand to hold his hips still, she uses the other to gently fondle his balls as she sinks down. She swallows around him before pulling back and then doing it all over again. Boyd’s balls are pulling up tight to his body, firm in her hands. For a second she considers making him come just from this, but she wants more.  
  
She lets him fall out of her mouth with an obscene pop then gives his hip a little kiss before straddling his hips.  
  
Boyd’s eyes are shut tight and every muscle is strung with tension. Erica leans down and nuzzles at his neck. He smells like mate and pack. She winds a hand between them and takes his cock in hand. Lining him up, she sinks down on him.  
  
The intrusion makes her stomach clench and she holds her breath as a wave of pure ecstasy crashes over her. Boyd is patient and doesn’t try and make her move. Instead he stays still beneath her, gently caressing her hips.  
  
When her head clears she begins to grind her hips languorously  Taking the time to feel each and every detail of how he moves inside her. His cock pushes against her walls and fills her nearly to the point of too much. Each circle of her hips rubs her clit against his pelvis, taking her higher and higher.  
  
She loses herself to the pleasure, closing her eyes and focusing on the climb to her finish. Heat radiates from her lower abdomen, spreading out and igniting through her veins until she’s delirious with the need to succumb to it.  
  
  


  
For a long while she’s teetering on the edge, then suddenly she’s falling over it. Bright light erupts behind her eyes and she howls through her release. She grips onto Boyd’s shoulders and collapses down onto him, whimpering through the aftershocks.  
  
She does her best to keep their rythym steady, but she’s gone boneless and it’s hard to focus on anything. Boyd takes control then, quickly reversing their positions so Erica can relax down into the bed. She sighs in contentment and parts her legs; letting him take what he needs.  
  
His elbows brackets her face and he kisses her hotly. With a lot of effort she moves her hands to his waists and strokes his sides as he pumps into her. His thrusts are quick and hard, and her body quickly becomes interested again. Little pinpricks of electricity shock her each time he fills her.  
  
It doesn’t take long for him to lose control. He pushes forward one last time before coming deep inside her. His arms shake and his whole body tenses with the force of his release. Erica loves watching his face when he comes. His eyes clench tight and his forehead creases. His mouth goes lax in a little o and she’s never seen anything so perfect.  
  
After a few seconds he slowly pulls out of her. Erica immediately feels bereft, but she also feels sated and that’s enough for now. Boyd collapses next to her and lets out a shaky breath. They lay together silently for a long time. She loves that he never feels the need to fill the quiet moments. They’re her favorite; when they just exist together.  
  
She reaches next to her and scoots down a little so she can take his hand in her own. He laces their fingers together and squeezes. It’s a simple gesture really, but it makes her smile and squeeze back.  
  
“I love you,” she says quietly. It’s the first time she’s said it aloud, even if it’s been true for a long time.  
  
Boyd turns to face her and uses his free hand to stroke her cheek. “You know I love you.”  
  
The words threaten to have her heart overflow with happiness. She closes her eyes and nods her understanding. A kiss is placed on the tip of her nose and she smiles.  
  
They should go shower. Get cleaned up before members of the pack start getting back. Erica doesn’t want to move though. If possible she would stay suspended in this perfect moment for eternity. She’s wanted and loved. That’s far more than she ever thought she’d get out of life honestly.  
  
When she opens her eyes she finds that Boyd has fallen into a light sleep beside her. She can hear the slower beat of his heart; how his breath has evened out to a steady rhythm. He’s unguarded like this and she takes the opportunity to study his face.  
  
Her heart swells as she takes in the edges of his cheekbones and ridge of his nose. He’s hers. Her personal savior. Even after being turned she was out of control and lost. Boyd calms her; gives her purpose.  
  
As she falls asleep she whispers a heartfelt “thank you.”

**END**


End file.
